Depending On Who You Ask
by jcfl16
Summary: … this is his brilliant-est idea ever. Bad summary please read I swear it's good.


Depending On Who You Ask

Author: jcfl16

Rating: T

Summary: … this is his brilliant-est idea ever. Bad summary please read I swear it's good (in my opinion anyway, I must admit I'm a little biased though).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters there of. This is strictly for fun and not profit. Please don't sue.

Author's Note: I've been wanting to write a Dramione for a while. Also just for the sake of this story the war extended past the 7th book. Oh, well. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Well this is embarrassing. Whose clever idea was it to come barging into wedding without an invitation, or barging in anywhere really. Especially since the war just ended. With all the nut jobs running around trying to avenge the "Dark Lord", security has gotten much stricter in every aspect of the Wizarding World, but that is beside the point. That would make this the daftest thing I've done in a long time, except the pudding incident, but that's another story entirely.<p>

But if we're being honest it's all her fault. Who exactly gave her permission to go around breaking hearts? Not that she broke mine, of course. But she did dump me. Me, Draco Malfoy, the nerve of that girl, who does she think she is. I mean I am magnificent. And on top of that she was getting married. Married!

Hermione 'sodding' Granger was getting married. To whom you may ask. To none other than Victor Krum. The buffoon of a quidditch player, who I'm not entirely sure, has a fully functional brain. I swear if they gave a broom to a steroid filled monkey he would be just as good. Again I digress.

You see up until three weeks ago Granger and I were together and happy. I was even starting to get along Pott-head, Weasel and Weasel-ette, and Hermione had befriended Pansy (which in itself was a miracle, considering she was a psycho ex not to long ago) and Blaise. Hells bells, even my mum likes her! So it was a huge shock that after three years of being together she just breaks up with me. Not even her friends knew why she left me.

For three weeks I've tried figure out what went wrong, and have come up with nothing. And I worked as a double agent, it was my job to get or know information.

I've been a complete gentleman, not once used the 'M' word, and I know for a fact that the sex has been phenomenal (I did not get the title 'Slytherin Sex God' for nothing). We were really good together. Of course it wasn't always sunshine and daises (I cannot believe I said that).

When Granger and I were first forced to work together it was awful. We argued all the time. We were in the middle of a war and working together was still impossible. Then I saved her life (or she saved mine, depending on who you ask, details, details) and things changed. We still argued but now we respected each other.

Then one night when we were going over the information I just brought her an argument ensued that was so ferocious it could only end one of two ways: 1) with blood drawn or 2) with hot sex. Take a wild guess at which one took place. From that point on almost all of our arguments ended with sex. In such a dreadful time it was one of the only real escapes we got.

After the first 5 months of this we started talking afterwards. Then 4 months later we started talking before the sex. Then there was days when we talked only. As in no sex (shocking right). But we had a lot to talk about. It took another 5 months for the war to end and another month after that before I asked her out on a proper date. About a month after we started dating we became boyfriend and girlfriend and after one year of that I proposed. And let me just say it was extraordinary.

The wedding was scheduled for April 4th (which is four weeks away) and instead we are broken up. The invitations are sent, the caters are hired, so is the band, and daily I have decorations arriving by the bucket load, so now all I want to know is why. Why did she break up with me?

That's why I'm here now. In the middle of a wedding, and being dragged out by the authorities, all because some stupid Gryffindor won't tell me why she broke up with me. I should have known that those kittens would bring nothing but trouble.

"Bullocks, Granger, tell them to let me go!" I shout at her.

She just stands there. JUST STANDS THERE! She stands there and watches them drag me out, in a dignified manner (or kicking and screaming depending on who you ask). They dragged me out and took me to my flat (that used to be our flat), and just left me here with nothing but memories, unfulfilled questions, and an urge to strangle one Hermione Granger, or Krum. Because that would be her name now, Hermione Jane Krum. It doesn't even sound right. Apparently I was left with one other thing, misery.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of Firewhiskey because that is the only way I'm going to make it through the night.

-Next Morning-

"Malfoy you smell like a toilet at Dueling Dragons Pub." Said a distinctly female voice.

"Mpgh." Was all I could manage.

"Well that was eloquent."

Whoever this woman was she needed to shut up. I have one splitting headache and her voice is making it worse.

Though my eyes were still closed I knew the minute that she opened the curtain. The room became unbelievably bright and my head started to feel like someone was attacking me with a 'Crucio' cruse from the inside out.

"Is this what Hell feels like?" I mumbled to my mystery guest.

"Well if you wouldn't have gotten so piss drunk then you would feel this way."She singed, and the sound made my head feel like it was breaking in half.

"If you don't stop with that annoying singing I will kill you." I meant every word.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to the woman who saved your love life."

"What are you talking about?" I said as a lifted my head. As soon as I could see through the brightness I realized the voice belonged to Pansy Parkinson. Great (note sarcasm).

"Well after your embarrassing little tantrum…"

"I did not throw a tantrum." When I said this Pansy just looked at me, then continued.

"After your tantrum Blaise, Potter, Weasley, Weasel-ette, and I decided to help you out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about something we did that wasn't completely legal, so I can't tell you the details, but long story short…"

"This is short?" She glared at my comment.

"Long story short Hermione didn't get married. You are allowed to show your pleasure."

"You're insane." I said as threw the covers off and got out of bed. "And this room is cold."

"Well if you would more than just boxers to sleep it wouldn't be so bad when you got up, and I'm not insane." She said as she followed me across the room.

"Yes you are." I went in the bathroom and closed the door.

Bath. I needed a bath. I turned on the water and grabbed the bathing soaps.

"Draco! She didn't get married. Are you listening to me? She didn't get married." Pansy yelled at me through the closed door, which caused a ringing in my ears.

"Yes she did I saw her." I yelled back and instantly regretted it.

"Did you Draco? Did you really?"

"Yes Pans I did."

"Think Draco what did you see?"

"Hermione in a white dress at the end of the altar with Krum…" I couldn't go on. Especially if I planned to not throw up.

"Yes that's true but did you actually see her say 'I do'?"

"No they dragged me out before that part. Just as well I didn't want to see that."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Pansy said.

"It's not like I care anyway."

"Which is why you got drunk off your arse?"

"What I can't enjoy a good Firewhiskey every now and then?" I said while I leaned on the counter and put my head in my hands.

"You love her Malfoy."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I really don't"

"Yes you do! And your single and she's single and you can be together." I lifted my head to glare at the door when she said this.

"She's married to Krum."I declared with absolute certainty.

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"Did you see it?"

"No, but I know she is." A gut retching feeling settled in and I felt short of breath and not a little bit nauseous.

"Draco she's not married to Krum."

"Yes she is." I whispered as I sank to the ground leaning against the counter.

"I promise she's not."

"I don't believe you." I said. And then silence. "Pansy? Are you still there?" no answer. "Oh thank Merlin." I whispered.

I stood up and stripped down to get into the warm water.

I sank into the water and tried to focus on getting the knots that had developed there to un-clench. And for a moment a just let myself sit there and not think.

Then Pansy's words repeated in my head.

"Bugger you Parkinson." I stood up out of my freshly drawn bath and wrapped a towel around my waist.

Opening my room door I found Pansy sitting there just as I thought she would be.

"Tell me what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about a plan to get you your girl back." A slow smile appeared on her face as she said this, and I was suddenly very worried about what her and the others had done."

-A couple of hours later-

"Harry Potter! Ronald and Ginevra Weasley! If you don't let me go this instant I swear you'll regret it." Was the first thing I heard Hermione say when Pansy finally 'Apperated' us to the location.

"We can't 'Mione." Came Ron's bumbling voice.

"Yeah trust us you'll be more cross with us if we don't do this." Said Harry.

"It's for your own good." Ginny firmly stated as she mixes something a cauldron.

"No it's not I'm supposed to be getting married." Hermione struggled against her invisible restraints as she said this.

"What did you say was wrong with her?" I ask in a whisper to Pansy.

"Amortentia."Pansy whispered back.

"I found the Gurdyroot." Blaise declared as he sauntered into the room. "And it looks like the main event has arrived. How are you doing Draco?" Everyone looked up having just noticed I was there.

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied half heartedly.

"You!" seethed Hermione "I should have known you had something to do with this. You just couldn't let me be happy could you? You had to ruin everything didn't you?"

"I didn't do anything." I defended myself.

"You ruined my wedding! First barging in with that ridiculous declaration of love and asking me why I left you, and now this. Kidnapping's low Malfoy even for you."

"First I didn't kidnap you. Your friends did. And second if you would have responded to my owls I wouldn't have barged into your wedding."

"We never liked each other I don't understand why you thought things would all of a sudden be different. Besides most people would have gotten the hint and left me alone."

"Most people aren't hopelessly in love with you either." Blaise commented.

"Shut up Blaise." Draco said before turning attention back to Hermione "Hermione I'm entitled to know why. That's all I was trying to find out."

"You really want to know why?"

"Yes I really do."

"I didn't break up with you. I'm in love with Victor Krum, and not you." She said smugly "And when he finds me he's going to wipe the floor with you." Everyone got quiet.

"It's ready." Ginny said to break the quiet.

"What's ready?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny then proceeded to force feed Hermione potion. It was almost funny how much Hermione struggled, but then again I've never known her to submit quietly to anything. She actually bit Harry when he came to help Ginny. Got in deep to, drew blood and everything.

Once she swallowed the potion and passed out everyone left me to do the hard part. You see apparently Victor Krum was exactly as daft as I thought he was. According to Pansy, Ginny had found out that Krum-head decided that on top of giving Hermione a love potion he would also erase her memory, with 'Obliviate'. Because everyone knows it's completely alright to mix magics (I'm rolling my eyes at his idiocy). He did this to take away all positive memories she had of me.

So now all Hermione knew of Draco Malfoy was the ruggedly handsome and non-empathic 6th year me (also known as the snotty, rude and whiny Malfoy, depending on who you ask). This was the reason she didn't do or say anything when I barged into the church on her wedding day. It's also why for the last three weeks she'd been pretending I didn't exist, because to her I was still the Draco from 6th year, also called the 'Ferret'.

So now I had to, somehow, remove the charm. Why me, you ask. Well because I am the only member of our group who has seen one removed. Unfortunately I'd only seen it removed one way, by using a 'Cruciatous Cruse', courtesy of Voldemort. Obviously I could not do that to Hermione so I was hoping to come up with something to help. Any suggestions? No? Well my lot of supposed friends weren't much help either.

Ron had suggested leaving her that way and just making her fall in love with me again. Problem with his solution is the first time she fell in love with me was by accident and super difficult to accomplish, so next option.

Pansy said I should go ahead and try torture… next option.

Harry thought pictures and videos would be helpful, but everyone knows that a person who has been 'obliterated' can't recognize photos of memories that have been wiped. That had this idea getting the boot.

Ginny wanted to try going to the opposite end of the spectrum. This suggested that instead of intense torture we could try intense something else. She seemed to believe it wasn't the action that took place but the aggressiveness of it is what would shake a person out of it. So I needed to make her have strong feelings of some sort.

Blaise thought that would work. He was always a helpful chap wasn't he? In case you missed it that was sarcasm.

So Ginny's idea won. Now the trick would be convincing Hermione to let me near enough to try it. That was about the time everyone balked out. This would be bloody difficult, seeing as she hated me in 6th year, dear Merlin help me. Plus side to my friends they had turned Krum into the authorities, so that's one less thing I have to deal with.

When she started to stir I had come to the conclusion that this would be impossible.

"Where am I?" She said as she opened her eyes.

I just stayed quiet. Whatever I said right now could be used against me.

"Why am I stuck in this chair? Who's there?" she continued to ask questions.

"You're in the chair for your own safety,'' (or his own safety) "we are in… actually I have no idea where we are. I assume it's somewhere in Potter's house, the room reeks of sappiness and morality." I finally told her.

"Who are you? And why are we in Harry's house? And how in the world is being tied to a chair good for my safety?"

"Granger do you really not recognize my voice?"

"Malfoy." She spat with hatred. "Let me go now or when I get free I'll hex you into oblivion."

"Sure you will. Listen I know this will be hard for you to comprehended but I'm your fiancé."

She burst out laughing. I personally didn't feel that it was that blasted funny, but she continued to laugh for the next 7 minutes. I tried to explain everything to her but she just thought I'd gone mental, and I honestly couldn't blame her. If someone had approached me all those years ago and told me the same thing I would of them to piss off and they were loons if they believed what they were saying. But I did try to be rational, assuming she would better comprehend that, but it didn't work.

For the next few hours I tried to make her understand, but all I succeeded in was getting her angry. Once she was angry she stared to make me angry. Like some sort of chain reaction, that's the way it always worked.

So here we are having a screaming match with her stuck in a chair and me halfway across the room.

"You know why you won't let me out of this seat!" Hermione shouted.

"Because your bloody annoying and think your still the Gryffindor's princess?" I said voice laced with venom.

"No."

"Oh well, please enlighten me then."

"It's because you're scared of me."

"Scared of you? You wish."

"No I don't wish I know. You're scared of me and feel threatened by me and so you've stuck me in this chair. Really it's just sad and pathetic."

"Sad and pathetic. You have no idea how insanely wrong you are."

"Prove it. Let me go." She taunted.

What I did next was either the worst idea of the night, or the best depending on your point of view. Because you all know that I let her go, right. Well what was I supposed to do? She was threatening my manhood. That's not something that's easily impressed with threats now days, but, somehow I was feeling a lot like 6th year me, and while I was awesome, I always rose to the bait.

So just like that she's lose and trying to get out, and I'm trying to stop her, and she's pushing me and kicking me, and I'm starting to wonder how I'm going to kill Krum for making me endure this.

"Will you settle down." I plead with her, as I hold her around the waist from behind, and begin to feel short of breath.

"No!" Hermione screams as she struggles and whips a hand back to smack me.

I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a bruise on my shoulder (which is where her hand keeps landing when she swings back at me).

One more swing and I've had enough.

"Oh for the love of…" I quickly move us forward and push her against the door, which successfully pins her hands in front of her, making it impossible for her to hit me. "Oh thank Merlin."

"You foul little cockroach, let me go." She says with her face pushed against the door.

"Not on your life, I'm tired of getting hit."

"You mean you're tired of crying like a baby?"

"First off I didn't cry…"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't." I then raised my voice over hers to say "And secondly you aren't listening to what I'm telling you. We are a couple."

"And you aren't listening to what I'm telling you." She said.

"Which is?"

"You are delusional. I would never, ever be with the likes of you!"

Something about that made me snap. I suddenly grabbed her spun her around and roughly pushed her against the wall. She whimpered. In all honestly I didn't mean to hurt her and I wouldn't hurt her again, but I couldn't go back now.

"You know why you are so against believing me?" I said furiously as I stared her down.

"Because I hate you?" She hissed out.

"No. It's because you're attracted to me." She scoffed as I said this but I continued any way. "You're attracted to me and don't know why. You don't know why when we are fighting you want to jump my bones."

She started to protest and I put my hand on her mouth.

"You don't know why when I touch you," I slide my fingers up her arm "you tingle."

Her breathing got choppy, whether it was because she was angry or because this was working I wasn't sure yet.

"You don't know why having me this close to you makes your heart beat faster. You don't know why your body keeps reacting to me without your permission. And that is driving you nuts."

I removed my hand. She glared at me, but continued to say nothing.

"You're angry because you don't get it, but if you took five seconds to consider my scenario you would see that it explains a lot. You would see that someone using 'Obliviate' would explain while there are larger portions of your life that just seem to not fit with the rest. You would see that it explains your physical attraction to me, unless you were attracted to me in school."

"No!"

"Well then, you see it makes sense."

After a few minutes of silence she said:

"You're assuming that I am attracted to you."

At this point I decided she needed to be taught a lesson, so I kissed her. I kissed her hard and long, and she struggled.

I didn't stop though, and eventually she relented. She kissed me back, and I kissed her with even more fervor. My hands started touching everywhere they could. She wrapped her hands around my neck. When she sighed I plunged my tongue into her mouth. She gasped and I felt a jolt go through my body. When her hands started to go down my chest and up my back I swear I wanted to claw her clothes off so I did.

We touched and explored and removed clothes. It was very much like the first time, except without her trying to curse me beforehand (different story). If Harry knew or minded us having sex in what turned out to be his office (which was being renovated) he never said. When we were finished she had her memory back. I'm not entirely sure when she got it back though.

It had something to do with love and how it's so strong and some other sappy crap, but I didn't really care. It didn't matter to me why it had worked just that it did.

Now the weddings back on and my biggest worry is if I'll throw up before hand.

I guess that my brilliant idea and heroics saved the day (depending on who you ask).


End file.
